


ZaDR/F - The Dance

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Shot, ZADF, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song The Dance by Garth Brooks. Zim has been gone for two years and won't be coming back... and Dib can't help but remember that last dance they shared beneath the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZaDR/F - The Dance

      Dib sighed sadly as he looked at a picture of Zim, standing as proud as he could despite his short stature, hands on his hips and grinning, obviously pleased that his picture was being taken. He was in disguise; the obviously fake black wig and purple contacts normally would have made the teen laugh, but he couldn't now. Not when he hasn't seen the irken for nearly two years...

      He closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he had seen him.

 ~  ~  ~

      It was ninth grade, about halfway through the school year. In an attempt to make school more fun and perhaps revive some crushed spirits, a school dance was held. It was nothing formal, and you could come in whatever you wanted… as long as it adhered to the dress code, that is. But no one paid attention to that stupid thing anyway.

      Zim seemed somewhat interested in going, most likely because he wanted to learn more about Earth culture or maybe play a few pranks on some unsuspecting humans.

      Dib wasn’t sure, but he did know he wasn’t going to let him get away with it. So he decided to go to the dance too.

      A few days later, at eight o’clock, he walked from his house to the school, going into the gym and paying the three dollars to get in. He scanned the place as he entered, but couldn’t see Zim. Shrugging, he went to sit on the bleachers, which had been halfway extended on one side of the gym.

      Ten minutes passed and most of the student body was here, talking, dancing, and generally having a good time. But still no familiar green skin.

      “Well… maybe he’s just running late,” Dib said to himself, even though he knew that when Zim said he was going to be somewhere, usually he’s there right when he says he will be.

      More time passed. The lights were dimmed and the songs and dancing started to get a little dirty… Dib walked out of the gym in disgust, waiting outside for his enemy. It was starting to get dark and the stars were coming out.

      He was just making up his mind to go home when he saw Zim walking toward the gym.

      “There you are!” Dib shouted in a mix of frustration and relief. “I’ve been waiting for you!”

      “You were?”

      “Uh… yeah, to make sure you don’t drag anyone off from the dance to experiment on them. Or something.” Dib tried to make up for the brief worry he had felt earlier.

      “Oh. You don’t have to worry about that.”

      It was then that Dib noticed the irken looked kinda downcast. He wouldn’t look up at him, instead walking silently past and going into the gym, paying for the entrance.

      Dib followed him in. “Uh… are you okay?” He doesn’t usually see Zim upset like this, but when he was… it meant something really, _really_ bad must have happened.

      “I’m fine.”

      Dib could tell it was a lie just from the dejected tone. He put a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

      “Nothing happened! Zim is fine, stink-beast!” Zim shoved him away and went into the gym, looking around with brief interest before shaking his head at the barbaric way most of the humans were dancing. “Disgusting creatures.”

      “Yeah, it is pretty sickening,” Dib agreed.

      “Oh, so it is to you as well? How would you dance, then, Dib-beast?”

      Dib shrugged. “I don’t know… I don’t really dance at all. I just came here to make sure you don’t do anything.”

      “Well, I won’t.”

      “Hey, space-boy, how do you mighty irkens dance?”

      “We don’t really do that… or at least, I don’t. But it’s much nicer than this, I know that much.”

      “Oh yeah? Ask that girl over there to dance with you and show me.”

      “I’m not dancing with anyone!” Zim glared up at him. “If you’re so curious, then why don’t you dance with me?”

      “Uh… no.”

      “Why?”

      “Because I hate you.” The words were familiar and spoken lightly, but this time, they caused quite a reaction in Zim. The irken’s eyes widened slightly and his look became distant, as though remembering something. Then he shook his head and ran toward the back door of the gym, shoving people aside.

      “Zim? Where are you going?” Dib sighed and chased after him, wondering what his problem was.

      He stumbled out the back door after him, only to find him a short distance away sitting on his knees in the grass beyond the school boundaries, looking up at a particular point in the sky and wiping his hand across his eyes.

      “Um… are you okay?” Dib slowly walked up behind him, unsure of what to do.

      Zim turned to look at him and he was shocked to see tears in his eyes. When he spoke, his tone was wavering but angry. “I know you don’t care, so get away from me.”

      “What’s gotten into you? You’ve been acting weird ever since you got to the dance.”

      “It doesn’t concern you, hyuman. It’s… it’s between me and my Tallest.” Zim looked back at the sky again.

      “Did something go wrong?”

      “…”

      “Come on, you can talk to me. I want to help. I don’t like seeing you like this. It’s really weird.”

      Zim took in a deep breath and started speaking quietly, still looking up as though Dib wasn’t even there. “I’ve been called back to Irk for a trial. I had one a few years ago and was let off… barely. It was only through my extreme cunning that I got away. But this time, they said they’ve had enough. They said they won’t bother using the Control Brains to erase my PAK data… that’s what caused them to freak out and release me years ago. They’ll just pull it off, let me die, and dispose of us.”

      Dib was shocked to hear all of that. “They’re going to kill you?”

      “Pretty much. Apparently they all hate me.” Zim drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them for support. “The Tallest told me so. In almost the exact same words you used.”

      “I’m sorry…”

      “Why are you? Soon I’ll be gone and you’ll have your stinking planet! Earth will be safe! It’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?” He rested his head against his knees. “They didn’t even want this place…”

      “Well…” Dib wasn’t sure why he was so distressed at the thought of Zim leaving. Maybe he had just grown used to him… and it seemed harsh of his leaders to execute him. “What if you just stay here?”

      “They’ll come get me.” Zim sighed and stood up. “Well, I need to get going. Good-bye, Dib-human.”

      Dib got up too and grabbed his wrist. “Wait!”

      “What?”

      “I don’t want you to go.”

      “…I have to.”

      Dib didn’t know what to do. How were you supposed to say goodbye to your enemy like this, knowing you would never going to see him again?

      He faintly registered that the music drifting out of the gym had changed to a slow country song, and without thinking, he pulled Zim into his arms, one hand going around his thin waist and the other resting on his PAK, holding him close.

      “What are you doing?” Zim demanded, trying to twist away.

      “Can I at least have one dance with you? Please? As something to remember you by that wasn’t violent or full of hate…”

      Zim stopped struggling as he too noticed the song in the background. After some consideration, he sighed and nodded. “I suppose a nice memory will be nice to have as I’m walking to my death…”

      And then he put his hands against Dib’s shoulders to steady himself, letting him lead him in a slow, gentle circle.

      He tucked his head in under the human’s chin, tears still brimming in his eyes but a smile on his face as his eyes drifted closed.

      Dib found himself blinking tears away too; somehow, this seemed like the perfect last moment to share with his enemy… it was nice holding him close, swaying him in time with the music, the isolation welcome and the full moon lighting them.

_~  ~  ~_

      With a sigh, Dib came back to the present. As he looked back on the memory of that dance beneath the stars, he agreed with his old judgment… it had been perfect. He was glad that he didn’t know when he first met Zim how it would all end… and even if he had, he wouldn’t change it. Sure, he could have missed the pain… but he would have missed the dance.

      Zim had left that night and hadn’t come back. In time, Dib was forced to face the truth; he had been executed and he will never see him again.

      With a heavy heart, he put the photo down and crossed his room to look out the window at the stars. And there was a full moon… just like that night. It hurt so much thinking about it, but he couldn’t help it… it had been wonderful and fitting, a note of acceptance to depart ways on.

      “You didn’t deserve to be executed,” he whispered to the sky. “And I don’t know what happens to irkens when they die… but I hope wherever you are, you’re happy.” He looked down and closed his eyes, a single tear slipping down his cheek. “I miss you.”


End file.
